


Bucket List

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Thorne teaches Cress what a bucket list is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TLC or the characters.

“It's still crazy.” Thorne said. “That I'm on Luna. I never thought I'd make it here. It always seemed so far away and impossible.”

“I know.” Cress agreed. “I dreamed of this, but never thought it would actually happen.” Cress looked around at the tall walls of the castle. “I never thought I'd make it to Earth either.”

“So, you can check two things off your bucket list.” Thorne tells her.

“Bucket list?” Cress asked. “What's that that?”

“It's things you want to do. It's like a life wish list.” Thorne explains as best as he can. 

“What's on your bucket list?”

Thorne itched the back of his neck, “I don't know. I've always wanted to explore and find new places. One day I want to ride in a hot balloon.” He confessed.

“A hot balloon?” 

“You've got a lot to learn young Cress.” He then messes with her hair.

“But you'll teach me right?”

He smiles at her, “Of course.”

She smiled back at him. “I can't wait.”


End file.
